Dream In England
by rauralover-r5
Summary: When Ally goes to England to write her first book, things change, crushes are developed, lies are told. Austin tries to get away from his job, live the life, and that's what he is looking for when he goes to England. Characters: Auslly, Trez, Dallas. Might add more. Just to be safe-Rated T-R&R - first fanfic-Do not own anything but the plot- auslly starts to show on the forth chap
1. Chapter 1

*beep* *beep* beep*

Oh, yea... The start of another peaceful day, well, as quiet as it can get till Trish comes... Ally got up and went to her closet, picked her usual outfit, went to the bathroom and decided to go for pancakes today. After feeding herself, she took a seat at her comfy couch and started her work. That was her routine. Everyday. When she was 15, she discovered the pleasure of writting, and since then, she can't stop posting articles about anything and everything in her blog. She really was something, everyone could see it but her. When she was 5, she lost her mom in a car accident, not a subject she likes to talk about. She knows that things happen for a reason, but sometimes it's hard to understand that better times will come. But today is a special day, nothing could bring her down, she was way excited, couldn't wait to the end of the day, that's when her wish would start becoming true, and God... Was she ready for that

**-POST-**

_Hey Guys!_  
_I'm so happy today, because today is THE day! I'm feeling like _  
_I can do anything in the world, nothing's gonna stop me, today _  
_is the day I'm going to England to live my dream, make my wish _  
_come true! I'm going to write a book, I want to live it, express_  
_myself just the way everything is, be realistic, detail every _  
_single thing and just let it be. I have never felt like this before, _  
_and somehow I have a feeling that things will happen, good things, _  
_and let me tell you something, I will live every second of this trip. _  
_Trish will be coming, actually she did most of our agenda, yea... _  
_Guess that's a first! For now that's it, I'll try to post more tonight,_  
_or maybe tomorrow._  
_Today's quote:_  
_"So as long as I have questions to which there are no answers, I shall _  
_go on writing." _  
_ -Clarice Lispector_

She closed her laptop, and went packing her bags, it was needed quite an amount of clothes, since she was staying for a month. Half way through the mess that was packing, (her coordination wasn't the best, so when she tried to reach her two bags at the same time... Eh, it was definitely NOT the best idea.) Trish burst through the door and let's say she didn't mind making noises or being loud as hell...

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Jumping 5 feet on the air Ally answered "IN MY ROOM TRISH!"

"OKAY OKAY, I AM COMING! AREN'T YOU FEELING INSANELY HAPPY ABOUT OUR TRIP?! IT'S TODAY!" she came in Ally's bedroom still shouting.

With a roll of eyes and a smirk she answered "Wait, say that again, I think I lost my hearing senses"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Now Trish's time to roll her eyes.

"But seriously aren't you excited?! I'm feeling like an elephant could burst out of me at any moment now! Isn't that awesome?!" The wild girl said with a ear to ear grin.

"Yeaaaa... Trish please, stop it. You're scaring me. But I am overjoyed! I just can't wait to start writting nonstop, A DREAM COMING TRUE!"

"Woah! Stop shaking me! Guess I'm not the creepy one now, am I..?" Both girls laughed.

" It was just the heat of the momen-"

"Mmhmmmmm..."

"Oh, shut It! Did you pack your bags already?" Ally said with a smile.

"Yep, two weeks ago, but then I saw a really cute dress and bought it, but I couldn't help buying the other 23 ones that were staring at me with those cute little sparkles... So I took all my clothes out of the bag and packed again yesterday." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay... Now would you help me choose my clothes instead of eating my left overs?! Ally said with a small smile.

"Ugh, fine!"

Both girls packed all day, and Trish headed home to take a shower and meet Ally at the airport. Ally's time was coming and she wasn't going to pass this time. This time it was her chance, and for sure, she's not going to let this one go.


	2. Chapter 2

Another stressful day at school, yes I am a music teacher, music is my passion! It's like a drug to me, I am addicted to the beat, the melody, the... Lyrics. It's so frustrating! I can play any instrument, you name it and I play it, the only problem is that I can write ANY songs, my lyrics suck, I can't express myself, well... Kinda. I can express myself through the melody, I just feel... Feelings! Ugh! It's just so hard... But back to the subject, right now, I just took a BIG step in my life. I quit my job. Do I regret it? Not even a bit. HA! I can't even believe it yet! I'm FINALLY free from those kids, Gosh they were like little ants around sugar... That reminded me about Dez, my best friend, he's a really.. Special.. Guy. Crazy, if you prefer, it was him who made me realize that I need to enjoy my life while I can, I won't be 23 for the rest of my life. And that's why we're going to England, to live the life, do whatever I like, whatever I want! We're leaving in 5 hours, I didn't even pack yet! Whatever, I don't want to stress myself, I have a whole month to chill till we get back, and I will enjoy every single second of it. Right now I'm heading home, I'll meet Dez at the airport. I'm so excited for this trip, I know it's going to be a good one, something inside of me says so, and I'm pretty sure 'it' is right. I got home and ate some pickles, hmmmm, so GOOD! I packed everything in like an hour, so I took a shower and just layed listening to The Script. Before I realized it, it was 4pm, time to meet Dez, I got in a taxi, and in 15 minutes I arrived. First thing I noticed?

A tall colorful, just as a rainbow, figure in the middle of the hurried crowd shouting my name.

"Dez..." I sighed, shaking my head, laughing at my colorful friend. After being pushing around, tripped two times, and stepped on an old ladie's foot (Gosh, I never thought someone that old, would have so strong arms. I said sorry tho...) I reached Dez.

"Hey buddy! Are you ready for this incredible, crazy, fantastic, extra fun, amazing, wild adventure?" He said moving his hips side to side while jumping up and down. Wow, he's flexible...

"Hm, DUH?! I'm ecstatic, can't wait to get out of here, Dez... I gotta say, this was one of your best ideas ever!"

"Thanks dude!" He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Whaddup?!" Since we were on kindergarden, we were best friends, and since we were best friends we always have done our handshake."

* * *

Wow! We just got in London, it's so awesome! Not as hot as Miami, but I'm not complaining. The hotel is so glamurous and... Gold. Yea, me and Dez are sharing a room, and we're just too tired to go out tonight so we're going to take a GOOD rest, and tomorrow morning, we will start our plans.  
That same feeling that something's gonna happen is still here, and it feels like it's just growing and growing... Well, I'll just have to wait, or maybe is just my mind going crazy... It was not that easy to take control on my classes, it might have done some demage to my head or something like that, whatever this trip is supposed to be fun, and that's what I'm looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Oh. My. God. I am freaking out we just got here in England and it's already so awesome, there are lots of cute guys here, which reminds me of that muscular, handsome blond head I saw back at the Miami Airport! Trish even laughed at me because 'I was drolling'... Yes, right, like that could be true. I wish I could stare at him longer, he probably had to board on plane, I will never see him again, unless he came to London too. Pshh, what am I thinking?! I have no luck with men, and he being so God-Greek like that just make things worse! Or better... I don't know! It's not like he would fall for me anyways... Back to the time we arrived, we got to our hotel, which is like 30 minutes from the airport, and let's say that I've never been to a place so gold like that, it's so shiny! I was almost sleep-standing, it was tiring way from my Miami to here, so Trish just got our cards to our room and just when my head hit the pillow, I was out like light.

* * *

I woke up completely rested and excited to explore the streets of the, oh so famous, London! I got up brushed my hair and unpacked my necessities for the moment. After 40 minutes I was ready with only my hair left, so I woke Trish up, and 'carried', more like struggled, her to the bathroom, yes, I unpacked her bags too, I know... I'm a nice girl... I straighted my hair while Trish got ready, and decided to write a new post to my blog.

**_-POST-_**

_Hello people! I'm here to tell you guys how things have been going so far! Actually, I didn't do too many things, you can replace that by 'I didn't do anything yet, but I'm super excited to explore.' Yea... Well everything has been good I saw lots of cute guys *little girl scream*, but that's not the main reason of why I am here, I need to focus on my writing skills. I don't have too much to say today so basically, that's it! (: I will post again tomorrow, xox!_

_Today's quote:  
"What ever you do, do it well. Do it so well that when people see you do it, they will want to come back and see you do it again, and they will want to bring others and show them how well you do what you do."  
-Walt Disney_

I finished writing and waited for Trish. When she was ready, we were going downstairs to have breakfast, but because of her lazy mood we just waited for the elevator. We kept waiting till the doors opened, but God when they opened I didn't expect to see what I saw.

**(A/N: Thinking it's Austin? Hmm... Let's see.)**

A brown eyed handsome boy was in there while I awkwardly stood in the middle of the elevator's doors. I freezed, I just couldn't move. But I was brought back to reality when the doors closed pushing my sides, Trish panicked and pressed random buttons till the door opened and I fall inside of the elevator. Even like that I couldn't take my eyes of, the now wide eyes, brown haired boy. **(A/N: Nahh, it's not Austin) **Trish helped me stand by myself while going frenetic asking me questions if I was ok. I closed my eyes till I heard a 'Plin' the doors opened and run till I crashed into what felt like a wall.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update tomorrow (: Btw what/who do you think Ally collided with?**


	4. Chapter 4

AUSTIN'S POV

I've never slept this good in ages! The bed is so comfy, I feel like laying there all day, but I came here to have fun, and not to sleep. I got up just to find out that Dez was rolling on the floor like a crazy worm. Well... It is Dez. I showered really quick, but enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running through my body. We ate some stuff that was in the mini fridge and went to explore the city. Everything was going good, but then I remembered that I left my wallet inside my backpack, and agreed with Dez to meet at the park near the hotel in 10 minutes. And that's when the weird thing happens, a girl came running at me like a wild cheetah, and collided right into my chest.

ALLY'S POV

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY- MAMMA MIA! Oh. My. Gosh. I ran out of the elevator like crazy only to crash against the Miami Airport Hottie. I couldn't blink and was staring at him probably like a creeper, I was just shocked and I just can't blink from how shocked I am. We stood for probably like 3 minutes, but oh God, that was like THE BEST THREE MINUTES OF MY LIFE, with his arms around me and MY arms around his neck, MY ARMS! Around..- HIS. NECK. Oh My Gosh, I guess I just found out how it feels to be in heaven. I was back from the Ally land, when that beautiful voice talked to me.

"Hey... Are you okay?" He said with worry evident in his eyes - AWWW -

"Awwww..."

"Oh My God, is your face hurting that bad?!" He said now touching every inch he could of it.

"Aww- I mean no! I mean yes! I mean I'm not sure! I me-"

"Heeey! Calm down, it was just a simple quest-" The boy with no name said, more like was cutted, with smile growing on his face.

I looked to my left, still in the warm embrace that was this guy's arms, and may I say they look pretty muscular and so well defin-.

"ALLY!"

"AH! WHAT?!" I said bringing the blondie closer, I mean I was surprised with Trish's sudden outburst. He happened to like it, since he put his head on top of mine with his hands on my waist and hair.

AUSTIN'S POV

What the f*** am I doing? I don't even know this girl's name, and I am already feeling so protective of her, she's just so petite and her skin looks so soft, I'm sorry for what I'm gonna say now, but it's true. I just wanna eat her, like she's so... So... Perfect.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to me?" Said a curly- black- hair- head- latina- girl.

"Oh! Right!" She pulled away from me, one of the saddest moments of my life.

"Trish, this is..." She looked at me, and I just got lot in those clocolate brown ey-.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" The girl that I know is called Ally said to me.

"Austin, Austin Moon."

"Yep! Trish this is Austin, Austin meet Trish!" We shook hands and then it came that famous awkward silence, but for some reason, Ally looked like she was slightly bouncing...

Ahhh... So cute!

ALLY'S POV

After looking at Austin's hipnotizing eyes, I realized something, that I needed to tell Trish, I was so happy that I kept bouncing on place, I guess she noticed since not a second after that the silence was broken by her.

"Okay, so it was nice meeting you Austin, but we gotta go now, so We will see you around. BYE!" And just like that she dragged me out of the hotel to the closer coffee shop she found on our random way.

"Okay spill it!" First sentence said when we took our booth seats.

"TRISH! You'll never guess what!"

"Then why are you stalling, just say it!"

"Whaaaat...? I am not stalling! I never stall you know, I don't even know why people stall, they just shou-."

"ALLY!"

"AUSTIN IS THE AIRPORT HOTTIE!"

"OH MY GOD! THE ONE YOU WERE DROOL-"

"I was NOT drooling over him!"

"Yea, right..." She said looking away, but when she looked at me we just started squealing like 5 years old girls.

"Oh my Gosh Ally! You guys so had a moment back there! You two looked pretty comfortable with the whole hugging thing..."

"Oh! Trust me! I was, he is just so warm and those arms, and... His chest..."

"Awwwww, you guys are super cute together!"

"Hm... Yea, I only need to hope that I'll see him around the hotel some time... But I would probably just make a dork of myself." No way Trish could change my mind.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! Hope you guys like this chapter, auslly finally met! (:**

**Till next update! **


	5. Chapter 5

AUSTIN'S POV

Okay, that was strange. Trish just ran out with Ally -she could have left her here tho- like crazy... Weird, well I almost forgot to meet Dez at the park and get my wallet. Just when I was arriving I looked to my left and saw Ally and Trish getting out of a coffee shop, but then I looked to my right and saw Dez looking around, probably looking for me, so what do I do now?! I kept looking from left to right an quickly ran to Dez pulled him by his shirt, which may I say it was a really... Strangely Colorful... One. Whatever he kept asking what I was doing till I "accidentally" bump into Ally.

"I'm sor-. Oh, hi Austin! What a coincidence!" She said with that beautiful smile of hers showing off her super white br-.

"AUSTIN!" Wow Dez, thank you for bringing me - sadly - back to reality.

"Yeaaaa, right! A coincidence! Pshh, of course!" I said trying and failing to cover up my excuse to get closer to her, I am probably sounding like a creepy stalker, but it's true there's just something that keeps pushing me to-

"AUSTIIIN! You're doing it again!" My cute little thing- I m mean Ally said. Yep, Ally said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I was really lost.

"You keep drifting to somewhere else instead of paying attention to us." Ohh... If only she knew...

"I said do you and your friend want to tag along with me and Trish, she wants to go to an amusement park, but I really prefer just exp-."

"NO! I mean yes, we will hang with you two, but pwease let's go the amusement park...?" I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

ALLY'S POV

Fact of life: Austin has the cutest puppy dog eyes ever! Of course I was going to say yes, but I just wanted to see what else he would do to make me agree.

"Pweeeese!" He said giving me a bear hug and slightly going back and forth. Oh the smell of that cologne...

"Okay okay!"

"YAY!"

Aww, he swept me of my feet... Literally, he picked me up and somehow I ended on his back. Our bodies pressed against each other, he holding my legs, I kept my tight grip on him, around his neck, but not too tight I don't want him to die.

"Okay, so Trish, Ally, meet Dez, Dez this is Trish and Ally, I met them 5 minutes ago." Trish shook hands with him and I noticed the slight blush on both of their faces - AWWW - I just waved at him with a smile on my face.

"Trish why don't you lead the way, I'm pretty sure Dez wants to know more about... The .. City..?" Austin probably noticed they blushing too...

"Okay" Both said at the same time. They started walking and were like 8 meters in front of Austin and I.

"Do you really wanted to be alone with me that bad?!" I said obviously joking, still on his back smirking.

"Yes, I did." I could tell that now, he was the one smirking, while I just stayed there shocked.

"Oh." Oh? Oh?! C'mon Ally! I just sighed and layed my head on his shoulder, noticing he shiver, with my breath on his neck. I smiled, this is going to be a good day...

**A/N.: That's it (: Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I had A LOT of homework to do, my classes started this month and I can't wait to get out of school again! Thank you for the reviews and for reading, tell me what you think! (: I'll probably upload tomorrow, xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

AUSTIN'S POV

We got to the park in what felt like 5 minutes, and so far things are going great, we went on lots of rides, except for the Ferris wheel, and the roller coaster. From the moment we arrived here, we found our ways, Trish and Dez went on one way, and me and bab- ALLY! Yes, Ally, found ours. It's great being with her, but Nothing interesting happened, but I'll make sure that's not how the day will end. By the way, when I said interesting, I meant something that more than just friends do. I don't know what I'm feeling, She's just so... Flawless... Okay, so now we're heading to the roller coaster and I'm SUPER excited, but Ally... Eh let's say she does not like the idea that much...

ALLY'S POV

"NOOO! PLEASE LITTLE BOY HELP ME!" Okay, don't think I am crazy, cause I ain't. The thing is Austin insists on going on that thing that you feel your food coming through you throat and you feel your all blood going to your head. HA! No way I'm going on that roller coaster. Yes, I am afraid of them, that's a normal thing, but blond head won't get that in his mind, so that's why I'm protecting myself hiding behind a probably 6 year old - and probably scared - little kid.

"C'mon Alllllly! Quit running away."

"I will. When you stop wanting me to go with you on that thing."

"Fine..."

"Really...?" I asked coming from behind the kid, who ran right away.

"Course Not!"

"AUSTIN PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I said throwing punches on his back, yep, I am being carried by hot guy. Guess that's a first.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary security and I can not find any safer place than my arms." I can feel in the air, that stupid - but so teasing - cocky grin of his.

"Neither can I..." I mumbled.

"What was that.? Now carrying me like a child, face to face.

"What? I didn't say anything! See, those rides weren't good for you, I think we should just go back t-" And now I'm back facing his back. -.-'

"OUCH! Austinnnn stop carrying me like this!"

"Not happening."

"Ugh! You're insane, people are lookingg!"

"You're just too beautiful for them to not look at you." Aw, he makes me melt... Gosh, what's my problem!

"I am not..." I mumbled AGAIN. I guess this time was louder since he heard.

"Yes you are." He said, then kissed my belly side. ASDFGHJKL OMG! Fireworks are probably exploding, bazillions at the same time. I just sighed. We got in line, and after a long time of whining and punching, Austin had me by his side, but I tried to resist, struggling and screaming were not enough and here I am holding Austin, with a tight grip, like if I let go of him I'll die, but hey! That's what's going on on my mind. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I relaxed a bit, but I was still all stiff. Through all the ride, I kept my eyes closed and buried my head on Austin's chest, clinging on him and not letting go till we got out and I kissed the ground. I mean, it's not everyday you go on a roller coaster and you come out of it alive, after that I ran straight away to the bathroom to wash my mouth. How could I kiss the ground?! Ewww.

AUSTIN'S POV

Best. Ride. Ever. I am so overjoyed, it was amazing! Ally kept coming closer and closer to me and did what I was do when I'm riding a roller coaster. Scream and throw my hands in the air. It was super awesome, but when we got out Ally kissed the ground instead of my lips, she has a really bad aim. We were going on the last ride: the Ferris Wheel. The line wasn' t that long so it we didn't have to wait that much, while we were waiting I was hugging her behind, with my head on her shoulder looking at that beautiful face of hers. We talked about how we're enjoying here, about how amazing will be the sight from the top of the Ferris Wheel, about Trish and Dez... We think they like each other, but we are not sure. We talked about everything and anything, except one subject, us. Just when I was going to talk to her, we had to get in. Next time. We were sitting super close to each other and I could see her blush when I grabbed her hand and started to draw random stuff with my fingers. She leaned on me and I tilted my head to rest on top of hers. The breeze was relaxing and it brought her strawberry smell to my nose. We were close to the top now.

"This... Is... Nice" I could feel the vibration of her voice on my chest.

"Yea... You know, everything is nice when you're around."

She looked at me and I looked at her, we were on the very top now, and I don't know what came over me, but I started to lean in. And what surprised me was that she was coming closer too, out lips were less than an inch apart.

**_SUPER IMPORTANT A/N:_**

**Ok, so are you guys really reading/enjoying it? I don't think some people are liking it, so I need to know. I haven't decided yet, but maybe I might stop writing, so if you care please tell me, it can be anywhere, I just want to know your opinion. I'm sorry for wasting your time, thank YOU for reading it till the end. (: xoxo**


End file.
